Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed cancer and the second leading cause of male cancer death in North America and northern Europe. Early detection of prostate cancer using a serum test for prostate-specific antigen (PSA) has dramatically improved the treatment of the disease (Oesterling, 1992, J. Am. Med. Assoc. 267:2236-2238 and DiVita et al. (1997) Cancer: Principles and Practices of Oncology, 5th ed. Lippincott-Raven pub.). Treatment of prostate cancer consists largely of surgical prostatectomy, radiation therapy, androgen ablation therapy and chemotherapy. Although many prostate cancer patients are effectively treated, the current therapies can all induce serious side effects which diminish quality of life. For example, patients who present with metastatic disease are most often treated with androgen-ablation therapy. Chemical or surgical castration has been the primary treatment for symptomatic metastatic prostate cancer for over 50 years. While this testicular androgen deprivation therapy usually results in stabilization or regression of the disease (in 80% of patients), progression of metastatic prostate cancer eventually develops (Panvichian et al., Cancer Control 3(6):493-500 (1996); Afrin and Stuart, 1994, J. S. C. Med. Assoc. 90:231-236). Metastatic disease is currently considered incurable. Thus, the primary goals of treatment are to prolong survival and improve quality of life (Rago, Cancer Control 5(6):513-521 (1998)).
Clearly, the identification of novel therapeutic targets and diagnostic markers is essential for improving the current treatment of prostate cancer patients. Recent advances in molecular medicine have increased the interest in tumor-specific cell surface antigens that could serve as targets for various immunotherapeutic or small molecule strategies. Antigens suitable for immunotherapeutic strategies should be highly expressed in cancer tissues and ideally not expressed in normal adult tissues. One such antigen is TMEFF2.
The TMEFF2 protein contains 2 follistatin-like domains and a conserved EGF-like domain. The gene encoding the protein was first characterized from a human brain cDNA library (see Uchida, et al. (1999) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 266:593-602), and later isolated from a human fetal brain cDNA library (see Horie, et al. (2000) Genomics 67:146-152). See also, e.g., Online Mendelian Inheritance in Man, number 605734; Unigene Cluster Hs.22791; LocusLink 23671; and other linked sites. TMEFF2 has been referred to as tomoregulin, TR, hyperplastic polyposis gene 1, HPP1, and TENB2. TMEFF2's nucleic acid sequence can be identified by ATCC Accession Nos. AF264150, AB004064, AB017269, and AF179274. TMEFF2's amino acid sequence can be identified by ATCC Accession Nos. AAF91397, BAA90820, BAA87897, and AAD55776. TMEFF2's UniGene Cluster identification number is hs.22791, Locuslink identification number is 23671, and OMIM identification number is 605734.
The gene has also been implicated in certain cancerous conditions. Young, et al. (2001) Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. USA 98:265-270 reported expression in colorectal polyps. Glynne-Jones, et al. (2001) Int. J. Cancer 94:178-184 reported it as a marker for prostate cancer.
Treatments such as surgery, radiation therapy, and cryotherapy are potentially curative when the cancer remains localized. Therefore, early detection of cancer is important for a positive prognosis for treatment.
Thus, antibodies that can be used for diagnosis and prognosis and effective treatment of cancer, and including particularly metastatic cancer, would be desirable. Accordingly, provided herein are compositions and methods that can be used in diagnosis, prognosis, and therapy of certain cancers.